


A Model Student

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Minific, Photography, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake does a favor for one of the older students.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	A Model Student

"Just stay right there, Blake. That's _perfect_." Velvet squeezed off a few more pictures. Frowned, and adjusted one of the lights a few millimeters. Went back to taking pictures.

  
Blake kept her breathing slow and shallow. At least she didn't have to worry about blinking, with her face in deep shadow. Velvet had asked her to model for an art project, and had been positively thrilled when Blake agreed. Even with the caveat that she didn't want her face showing up. If anything, that had made Velvet even more excited. She'd said something about restrictions helping art.

  
Just light and shallow. Keep position, don't look around. It was exercise, of a sort. Stillness practice. And Blake enjoyed her Stealth and Security class, but it had been a lot heavier on the Security lately, so the extra practice was helpful. Even if she hadn't told Velvet that.

  
"Oh." Velvet looked down at her camera - an actual one, not the one she wore. Anesidora, Blake thought she was called? "Well, you can relax for a bit, Blake. I have to put more film in this."

  
Blake blew out a breath, dropping her arms. "So why do you use a film camera? Can't you get more detail with most scrolls?"

  
Winding up a little lever, Velvet nodded,. "Yes, but that's not really the point. It's about the process as much as the result. I could do all of this on a scroll - adding light sources, smoothing out edges - but it just doesn't feel right. And I like getting hands-on." She opened the back, and put the film roll in a little canister. Carefully wrote out a label, and stuck it on.

  
"So, um. Why the pink? It's not really my color." Blake plucked at the long dress she was wearing. It was certainly... interesting. Long enough to be a tripping hazard, with extended sleeves that ended in a point. With a.. Blake looked down a little woefully... a very _aggressive_ neckline. She was glad her face wasn't going to be visible. It didn't quite reach her navel, but it did... plunge. A lot.

  
"Oh, I thought I mentioned that." Velvet had stuck her hands and camera into a large box with some kind of thick drapery over it. Kept talking even though she couldn't see what she as doing. "I'm shooting in black and white, and the pink will actually show up as a - well, I hope it'll be a dark gray with black patterns."

  
"Okay." Blake wasn't entirely sure how _that_ was going to happen, but Velvet was the expert.

  
"The set I did with Yang turned out pretty well, and she was wearing a lime green. But it came out as just this rich, textured black." Velvet smiled. "Not that most people are going to really going to appreciate that."

  
How had Velvet gotten Yang into a lime green? It was even less her color than pink was Blake's. "What makes you say that?"

  
"Well, her dress was cut similar to yours, and-"

  
_Oh. Yeah, that would do it._

  
"I showed them to Coco one morning, and she wound up putting salt instead of sugar in her coffee." She shrugged. "But I did really like how the set turned out. Yang's hair came out looking bright white, so she looks sort of like a ghost. A really cute one."

  
Blake had to see these. "Can I see that set when we're done?"

  
"Oh, yeah, sure! You can help me pick out which ones to use for the project." Velvet pulled the camera back out of the covered box, clicking the lever to ready more film. "So, for these, I need to get some gobos in front of the lights, so it looks like you've been wrapped with chains of light. Just go back to your mark, and, um, I guess arms bent, elbows in, hands up, like you're looking up at whoever put the chains on you. Don't worry, I'm going to keep those shadows on your face."

  
Back to work. Even if Blake now had visions of Yang in a dress with a plunging neckline. And was desperately writing stories in her head, about two femme fatales, both servants of darkness, engaging in a fierce competition for... The love of another person? Each other? Something more esoteric? They could be witchy rivals, and one of them had started dabbling in forbidden celestial magics...

  
Velvet started giving her more directions, and Blake obeyed, her mind racing away.


End file.
